


Busy

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [7]
Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

Ryan still couldn't quite believe it. It seemed like just yesterday he was just some poor kid from Chino, working construction just to help make the ends meet at home.

Now, though... Now he was the architect. The one who called the shots, made the plans, ran the show.

He had never realized how time consuming it would be. It seemed like ever since freshman year of college, it had been go, go, go. Like he hadn't had one minute to stop and just be Ryan or have fun with Seth or call Marissa.

Well, if he could catch her in between bouts in rehab.

He wasn't even thirty and he felt the beginnings of a major burnout. So when he was offered to head up a job the Newport Group was doing in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (of all places!), he jumped at the chance.

He figured a change of scenery, hell, just getting out of Newport might help.

He got there and the change of pace was just what he needed. He no longer felt pulled in fifteen different directions at once. It was just what he needed to stop feeling so overloaded.

And when he ran into Anna of all people at a downtown restaurant his second night in town, he started to believe in fate. When he proposed three months later and she said yes, he thanked whatever deity that was upstairs for watching out for him.

Pittsburgh was apparently just what he needed.

But then the Newport Group decided to open up an office in Pittsburgh and Ryan was to head it up. He spent the ten months leading up to their wedding working eighteen-hour days and seeing Anna only for about ten minutes every day.

Almost nine months exactly after their wedding, Anna gave birth to a baby girl, with Ryan's hair and her smile.

He missed her birth by ten minutes.

The next day he called Kirsten and demanded his responsibilities be lessened. She acquiesced immediately, not having realized how frazzled Ryan had become and how little time he was able to spend with his new family. She apologized profusely and he assured her that as long as he worked less, everything would be copacetic.

His hours were cut dramatically the next week when a new President of Newport East was appointed.

He was able to spend more time with his wife and daughter.

When his son was born two years later, he was present for the entire birth.

Some things were worth more than any amount of money.


End file.
